


Schwinging in the Rain

by RockingQuartz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do Tags Work?, Idk I couldn't think of a title, Sharing Clothes, but this popped into my head, even though there is no Hisoka, idk i wrote this duting a roadtrip in the rain, killua gets splashed by a car, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingQuartz/pseuds/RockingQuartz
Summary: "Aw why not Killua? Your freezing just take it," Gon pushed the hideous jacket towards Killuas chest.Honestly, Gon may be his best friend but the boy had zero fashion sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote while in the car on a roadtrip with a friend so it wasn't exactly edited just given a once over for any potentially awful mistakes or autocorrects.   
> But yay my first Killugon! I've got a couple more ideas so hopefully I'll post again one day.

"No" said Killua bluntly.

He was standing on the sidewalk, soaking wet, with a laughing Gon beside. His best friend was offering over his own jacket.

"I'm not wearing your hoodie, Gon."

"Aw why not Killua? Your freezing just take it," Gon pushed the hideous jacket towards Killuas chest.

Killua bit his lip. How come Gon had managed to escape the wall of water that had flown up when that stupid red van had driven too fast beside the sidewalk in the pouring rain. Killua had worn his own jacket but it had been useless against the splash. Gon shifted thier umbrella to rest along his shoulder and pushed the Kelly green monstrosity of a hoodie towards him. 

Honestly, Gon may be his best friend but the boy had zero fashion sense.

"Seriously Killua your gonna get a cold!" He pouted.

"Forget it. You think I want people thinking I share your fashion sense?"

Gon huffed. His cheeks puffed up a little and his nose red from the cold. The tips of Killuas ears burned as Gon insisted he take the jacket.

Dammit why did his best friend have to be so cute?

He let out a defeated sigh and roled his eyes, "all right fine. You win"

"YES!" Gon cheered just as excited to win at this as he would anything else. A big grin was plastered on his face.

Killua stripped off the jacket he had been wearing, which had been soaked to appear a dark purple instead of the original lilac. It was slightly better not having it on but he was still cold in just his black t-shirt. He took the hoodie from Gons waiting hand. Gon had been a bit smarter and had worn a long sleeve shirt underneath to protect himself from the cold.

He threw the obnoxious hoodie over his head and pulled it down over his torso, pulling it down as the green fabric stuck to his wet clothing. Killua could feel his face heating up as he was surrounded by Gons scent. It was a comforting familiar smell. One he'd been accustomed to since childhood when him and Gon had first met in detention when they had been in middle school. 

Gon had been playing with the frogs in the school yard and had brought one into the cafeteria getting him an earful from the lunch aid and an afternoon in detention. Killua and landed himself there from getting in a fight, and on his first day too.

He hadn't been that great of a person then, he was still rude and generally unpleasant to most people but he was much happier and tolerable now, it was a miracle Gon had decided to befriend him. Killua could feel his face darkening even more at the memory.

Gon smiled his big goofy smile from ear to ear and held up the umbrella over both of thier heads. The pitter patter of the rain on the umbrella filled thier ears.

"Happy now?"

Gon repliee without missing a beat, "I'm always happy when I'm with you Killua!" 

Killuas jaw dropped and he spluttered, the heat creeping down his neck, "s-stupid! Don't say stuff like that! It's embarrassing!" 

Gon only smiled wider, "but it's true!"

Killua sighed. Gon Freecs would be the death of him.

Killua flicked Gons forehead, "Hey Killua!" The boy exclaimed rubbing at his forehead before playfully shoving his friend to the side. 

Killua countered, pushing Gon over a little. The two boys laughed, shoving each other along the path. Gons bright happy laugh filling Killuas ears, making him forget they were walking down the side walk of a shopping strip and feel like they were the only two people in the world. 

They were the only two that mattered. 

Continuing to laugh, Gon led Killua to a bench in front of one of the little shops. Sitting down, Killua looked out into the rain. Somehow he had ended up holding the umbrella, which was still shielding them fron the rain. Killua jumped a little when a weight on his shoulder told him Gon had leaned his head against him and he prayed he didn't notice. He felt his best friend relax into him. 

Killua thought Gons face looked a little redder around his cheeks but that was probably due to the rainy weather and cold. A sigh escaped his lips as they sat there quietly, looking out at the people going about thier day despite the weather.

Not many people were out.

"This is nice," said Gon. Killua could feel his face moving as he spoke against his shoulder.

Killua just nodded simply. He turned to see Gon looking up at him, his cheek still resting on Killuas shoulder, chocolate brown eyes gazing up towards him.

They were suddenly very close. So close Killua could feel Gons breath on his face. The redness returned to Killuas face full force as Gon continued to stare up at him, focused and beautiful.

Killua felt like they were getting closer, slowly, but he couldn't tell who was moving.  
Gons hand reached up to touch Killuas cheek. Stronge tanned fingers stroking porcelain skin.

He wanted to pull back but even more he wanted to kiss Gon. He really wanted to kiss him.

Before he new what was happening one of them moved and Gon was kissing him. Killuas eyes widened before fluttering closed as one of Gons hands reached up to curl into his very own jacket that his best friend was wearing. 

They stayed like that for a little while, together in the rain, before Killua pulled back to catch his breath and realized his hand had slacked on the umbrella and it had fallen against his shoulder and the back of the bench, barely covering over them so drops of rain fell down of thier heads. Gon smiled warmly and killua leaned in to kiss him again smiling against his lips, neither of them really caring about the rain anymore. They were the only two that mattered, anyways.


End file.
